


Anything i want?

by Peonymangoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I tried to add plot but eeenhhh..., Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, WOW SHIT OKAY, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: Not that Chan was homophobic or anything. Its just that he wasnt gay. No biggie. No problem...Okay maybe he thought Minho was super fucking handsome but so did everyone else.





	Anything i want?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains dubcon. Chan and Minho do want each other sexually but Chan is hesitant.at first but he enjoys it.
> 
> Anyway...  
> Im sorry. I dont have anything else to say. Pls enjoy this smutty garbage while i cry as my finals approach.

Not that Chan was homophobic or anything. Its just that he wasnt gay. No biggie. No problem. Yeah okay maybe he liked gay memes and jokingly tossed around the word but dont most people do too? The only problem is when Minho confessed to him that he liked him more than as a friend. He knew Minho from a few classes and he was really nice, friendly, always offering to help and he was kinda funny and very charming. They were on a quite good terms. Then one day Minho confessed to him and asked for a date, of the romantic kind. He being the very heterosexual guy he is he politely declined the offer. But then all of Chans friends started calling him gay even though he said turned him down (which he did and felt really guilty when Minho looked shattered.) and said he was straight. One hundred percent straight.

Okay maybe he felt really bad for making Minho look like he just broke into pieces but isnt it normal to feel guilty, the guy was usually so cheerful and bright and bold so seeing him get all glum was not something he expected to see. Of course he would feel bad. Hes a normal human being with fucking empathy. 

Okay maybe he thought Minho was super fucking handsome but so did everyone else. He thought his eyes were really bright and sparkly, his lips were nicely plump and he had a nice jaw and cheekbones too. He was also slightly taller than him and his body was neither too lanky or buff. He was more on the slender side, yes, not as broad as Chan was, but he wasnt weak or unfit for sure. 

Wait why does he know this stuff. Or even think about this stuff. Thats kinda gay. He just thought about his looks because everyone always did and talked about his looks too. They were kinda friends, they had talked often, why would he not think about him. Maybe it was because he was feeling guilty that not only had he rejected him but he was starting to avoid him too. He tried to sit as far away from him in their classes and pretended not to hear him when he called out to him and tried not to see his face after he had ignored him. 

His friends had stopped teasing him by now and he felt a little more comfortable now. Yeah maybe he thought about how soft Minhos lips might be against his own, late at night sometimes but that doesnt mean anything right? 

He and Minho dont really talk much anymore and its a pity, he was really nice and Chan had fucked it all up. It wasnt his fault that the other boy had a crush on him but he still blamed himself anyway. 

-

Theres a partner project thats going to account for about thirty percent of the grade for this class and he would have chosen Felix, some boy he had sort of started talking to a little while back when he was sitting in random places far from Minho and Felix had asked him for a pen after a little while. They got on over the fact that they were both born in Austrailia and a few other little trivial things. 

Chan had then been busy thinking while the teacher was calling out the names. He was thinking about Minho. Which escalated into thinking about if his dick was as slender as him. Which made just think about his dick really. Which made him kind of turned on. What the fuck. No no no no no. Thinking about that guy sexually turned him on? No way. He tried thinking about other things to deter himself; puppies, chickens, cock, Minhos coc- No! 

He suddenly heard his name called out

"Bang Chan, youre partnered up with Lee Minho." 

Fuck. 

On one hand however it gave him an excuse to talk to him and at least try to make things right but then on the other hand hes a giant wimp. So as soon as the class is over, even before Minho could try and talk to him, he dashes out. Straight into the nearest bathroom. Hes still half hard and he wondered if everyone could have seen it or not. He shudders at the thought and he hopes not. He takes his dick out and spits on his hand before stroking himself, he thought about boobs, that one kinda hot porn star he saw the other day but nothing is working, suddenly Minho is in his mind and suddenly as he thinks about Minho sucking his dick with those plump, pretty, pink lips and bright eyes looking up at him shining, he cums pretty hard for a straight dude jacking off to another dude and Chan doesnt know how to feel now. He tries to shrug it off by sleeping the rest of the day once he reaches his dorm. 

-

He knows he cant keep avoiding Minho forever, especially now he has a really important project he has to do with him now and so when hes about to leave class one day, a class he doesnt share with Minho, hes rather suprised when hes roughly pulled aside by said boy. His face doesnt match his actions though because he looks a little shy and hesitant right now and it makes Chan feel a little guilty again. 

Thats how he ends up agreeing that tomorrow night they would start working on the project at Chans place. Even though he didnt know if they were going to have the place to themselves or not, its not like it mattered anyway, its not like he had a choice. Minho flashes him his usual cocky smile before walking off. 

The next day Minho excitedly walks with Chan to his dorm as they dicuss what to do for the project, even though its a little (a lot) awkward, its good that theyre talking than not. Chan might actually have more than one decent friend to keep after college after all.  
They settle into Chans room and after Chan uses the bathroom for a purposely long time, mostly spent brooding and getting his nerves together, things seem to be going fine untill the question is popped.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" 

Oh no.  
He literally freezes on the spot. He cant say anything, let alone open his mouth. 

"I- I, uh I um..." 

"Is it cause you feel bad? You felt guilty so you wanted to avoid me? Or is it that you secretly like me and dont want me to know? Hm?"  
Minho interrupts him and even though his tone is cheerful and is meant to be helpful, his eyes are still sparkly. With glee. Hes up to something. 

"Uhm yeah. I felt bad so i thought not talking for a bit would uh y'know help you calm down for a bit... you looked really upset that day i thought you might have needed time." 

"But you avoiding me made me feel really upset you know! I thought we could simply go on being friends and cool and all and then you avoided me and ignored me. I was really upset! I cried!" 

Minho lost all his glee, his eyes are still bright of course but they look kinda sad and he starts feeling more guilty.  
Minho looks like he might cry and Chan looks down for a second out of guilt and embaressment and misses the twinkling in Minhos eye.

"Look im really sorry, it might not matter to you anymore but i am. Im sorry i ignored you and made you cry but i didnt know what to do. It made me feel really guilty everytime i thought about it." 

Minho looked up at him and smiled. 

"Well its okay now i suppose, but you owe me now." 

"Yeah okay. What do you want? Clothes? Shoes? I cant get you a car though."

"Do you really feel that bad Channie? Would you do anything to make it up to me?" 

"Yeah of course. What do you want then?" 

"What do you think of me?" 

"Huh?" 

"What do you think of me?" He said again snappier

"O-oh uh, i think youre actually really nice and sweet. Youre charming and handsome too. Your eyes are n-nice." 

Oh he wasnt supposed to say that last part. Goddammit Chan. 

"Mm-hmm~ Thats it?" 

He seemed pretty satisfied and unbothered thank god. Did he want more though? He could give him more.

"Your lips are nice too and your body is good. You seem pretty smart too. I like your cool boldness. I think thats all." 

"Hm thats really nice to hear Chan... you left out the part where you i think im super kissable though. Or when you jacked off to me."

"W-what?" 

"Maybe i read your diary." 

"Excuse me? Y-you, I-" 

"You owe me. I had to find out how you felt." 

What the fuck? Did he-? He shouldve found a better place to hide his diary than under his pillow.

"You could have fucking as-"  
He pauses, Minho looks a little guilty. Or at least he thinks he does and now he starts feeling bad. He read his diary and yet he here he is feeling bad for him because he got angry. 

Minho then smiled. It was a cheeky grin that probably meant trouble but Chan didnt want to make him more upset so he waited for him to say something. 

Instead Minho stands up and Chan is pulled up onto his knees and he grabs him by the hair and his face is partially rubbed into his crotch as Minho plops down onto his his bed. 

"Ah uh wha-" 

"You said you would do anything didnt you?"  
He doesnt even try to look sad now, that little shit looks smug and theres evil in those eyes. Dangerous fucking eyes. He feels himself being pushed towards his crotch. He lets him. Maybe hes just fooling around and is trying to prank him but then he feels that hes half hard and growing under him. 

"You look really good like this Channie. I mean you always look good but youre especially hot like this, mouthing my dick." 

Minho smiles but its more of a smirk. Chan tries to brush off the tingle that goes down his spine.

"You think im kissable right? Does that mean you wanna kiss me? You jacked off to me right? Did you think of this?" 

Chan nods his head, mostly keeping down in shame. He should be studying with him right now or making things right. Was this really how Minho wanted to make things right. He would be lying if he said he didnt think about getting frisky with the other man and he didnt think he would mind, but he doesnt have time to think because a dick was shoved in his mouth making yelp around it.  
Minho moans and thrusts into his mouth nearly making Chan choke, he could simply just pull away now but he doesnt. He cant find it inside himself to do so. He kinda likes it. He likes Minho gripping his hair and directing his face to where he wants it to be. He likes Minho controlling him like this.

"Aah you look so good like that Chan~ Youre so sexy when youre being used. Like a slut."  
He moans and Chan almost moans against his dick.  
"Ah good, so good."  
This time he lets a moan slip out and Minho catches on and he makes sure to praise him even though Chan most likely looked like a wreck right now; his face was flush and his lips were wet and drool was falling down his chin. He was certain that he looked so pathetic like this. He felt pathetic that he was actually getting off this but the feeling of pleasure over shadowed it. 

Minho loomed over him, eyes dark yet bright and squeezed shut most of the time. His movements were getting more erractic and he figured he was getting close and he was right as Minho barely gave a warning as his hips stuttered as he spilled into Chans pliant mouth. 

"Ah ah ah let me see~ open your mouth for me to see like a good boy."

Chan opened his mouth, the cum resting on his tongue, it was kinda bitter actually but he didnt care. Minho grabbed his face and some spilled out of his mouth. 

"Ugh fuck thats hot." And then he suddenly brings out his phone and snaps a picture. He nearly chokes on the semen when he tries to tell him off which cause more to spill out as he coughs on the cum. Minho tsks at him and shakes his head and holds his face up gently with his palm. Chan leans a little into the touch. 

"Swallow." He commanded and Chan complied and Minho petted his head and praised him. Chans dick accidently brushed against his foot and he whined desperately. 

"Oh right... You wanna cum right? Well youve been really good today, i think i'll let you." 

Minho then used his foot to push Chan back and spread his thighs apart. 

"Oh i love your body too... your sexy torso, broad chest, thick thighs... youre so sexy baby." 

Chans breath hitched and Minhos foot moved down towards his dick and rubbed against the tip and Chan bit his lip. He started moving against his dick and Chan let out a mix of a whimper and a moan. 

He really couldnt believe he was doing this, but it was already too late. He liked this too much and he was desperate for release. 

It should have been shameful how much he was getting off to the pretty boy rubbing his cock with his fucking foot and how much he was getting off to rutting desperately against Minhos foot but he didnt care suprisingly. Maybe he liked it more than he thought. He looked up, right into those dark sparkly eyes and the other man sighed lightly with just a glint of sadistic cruelity in his eyes as he pressed his foot harder into his crotch experimentally. It kinda hurt but he moaned in pleasure and he did it again while pulling roughly on his hair. 

He came onto his lower stomach and Minhos foot and he stuck a cum covered toe into his mouth once Chan had calmed down a bit telling him how good he was, how much of a little slut he was and how pretty he was sucking on his foot. 

-

Minho left about fifteen minutes later and Chan was in his room, cleaned up and working on his part of the project. He figured that if he just did half he could shove the rest back to Minho and never see him again because he didnt ever want to. They wouldnt get anything done anyway and they would fail the class. But Minho did say they were going to meet at a cafe tomorrow and then Chan stopped to think for a minute. He wasnt going to stand him up even if he really wanted to because it would just eat away at him. Or maybe he was anxious of what the other boy would do if he didnt. So he stops working on his project and decides he would do it with Minho tomorrow because hes a nice human being and he didnt want Minho to be upset with those eyes staring at him, playing with his heartstrings, guilt tripping him and touching him in intimate ways that two men with no romantic relationship should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this just laying aimlessly in my drafts and i decided that maybe it has potential so i touched it up and... voila! Kudos and comments appreciated, i need to know how to write like actual nice smut lmao
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
